


Bed Sheets

by ElvenTrinity (CarterOfMars)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarterOfMars/pseuds/ElvenTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 20 chapter long drabble series revolving around you, Kanda, and his bed sheets. I tried my best to keep him in character. Enjoy! (:<br/>Reader x Yu Kanda</p><p>(Complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Lunaescence, this drabble series is full of fluff. The chapters are short, as I tried to stick to traditional drabble form, but they are complete! Enjoy!  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda threw the door to his room open tiredly, draping his exorcist coat on a nearby chair. He sent a glance towards his bed, not at all surprised that you were already occupying the small space. 

He picked you up soundlessly and dropped you, blankets and all, in the hall outside.

You squeaked as you landed and poked your head out of your cocoon to find a door being slammed in your face. You smiled softly and stood, dragging the comfy blankets to your room before passing out in your own bed.


	2. Seven Months Earlier, Part 1

You had been curiously wandering around your new home when you were summoned to Komui’s office for your first assignment. A white-haired boy shook his head with pity at you as he left the room you were about to enter.

You gulped and poked your head into the office cautiously.

“___! Come in!” Komui cooed happily,

“Kanda, this is your partner for this assignment. She’s new, so play nice won’t you?”

The tall, Japanese exorcist rolled his eyes and looked you over with a critical eye. You smiled and waved hyperly from your spot by the door before entering.

Komui then explained the mission and sent the two of you on your way; you peered up at the man beside you that stood a good foot and a half above your small frame. 

“So… Your weapon is a sword?” You asked, tilting your head.

“My weapon is called Mugen, short one.” He corrected sharply before coldly addressing the Finder who was meant to guide the two of you to the innocence sighting. You raised your eyebrows.

“Oh. Well. You should know that my-”

“I don’t care to know anything, odds are you won’t even survive the month anyway; and don’t expect me to save you if you get in trouble. My mission is to retrieve the innocence, not babysit you.” He clipped, cutting your sentence short.

You blinked, stunned. “Alright then.”

For the rest of the train ride you were content to talk to the Finder until you pulled into the station for your destination. As you stood you grabbed Kanda’s sleeve; he turned to glare threateningly at you as you started speaking,

“You know, maybe if you stopped being a jerk and helped someone every once and a while, they wouldn’t die so fast… Just sayin’.” You smiled up at him before prancing off after the Finder.

“He smells good.” You thought to yourself as you left the blue-haired Mugen-wielder behind.


	3. Seven Months Earlier, Part 2

You transported a few feet in the air above the level one Akuma you were currently battling before bringing down your elbow-blades diagonally, effectively slicing it to pieces.

With the last Akuma being slain, you landed tiredly, wiping your bloodied arms off on your black skirt before wiping the rest off of your chin. Only when your innocence deactivated did you realize you had been injured. 

“Well, that rains on my parade.” You frowned as your eyesight began to blur. The Finder you had been traveling with ran over to you and put your arm over his shoulders,

“Don’t worry, it’s just a scratch. As long as we stop your bleeding and sew you up you’ll be fine. It’ll probably scar though.”

You nodded deafly before your eyesight went dark and you completely passed out. 

~~~

You woke a few hours later on a train, the dark landscape flying by on the other side of the window. Turning your eyes to the rest of the little compartment, you found it empty; but you did find a second exorcist jacket, in the company of your own, draped over your small form. You brushed your nose against the fabric.

Even though it was still covered in remnants of Akuma blood, it smelled good. You closed your eyes and fell back asleep, a small smile on your lips.


	4. How?

Despite his four additional locks, and steel bars over his window, you still managed to get into his room and curl up on his bed. At this point, he was beyond furious. 

“ _Do you want to die?_ Get out! If I see you in here one more time, I’ll kill you.”

You yawned and stretched, “Alright.”

He scowled and shot a death glare at you as you gracefully lifted yourself from his blankets and made your way to the door in your pajama pants and oversized tee shirt.

“How the hell did you even get in here?” He asked tersely. You looked back and winked at him before crossing the threshold to the hall, closing his door behind you and leaving his question unanswered.


	5. Why?

It had been a long, long mission and Kanda was so ready to retreat into the dark solitude of his room that he had forgotten the sleeping habits you’d developed before he’d left.

He growled as he noticed your small form entangled in a nest of blankets; his blankets, on his bed, again.

“___, get the hell out of my bed.” He said, his voice still a growl. His hand moved for Mugen as you poked your head out of the blankets. He noticed the bandages around your arms and the long gash over your right eye. 

“Now!” He growled again.

“But, I’m just as exhausted at you are. I normally wouldn’t have any problem, but I just got here an hour ago. Please, please, please let me stay?” You whined sleepily, tilting your head and making puppy dog eyes.

“Hell no, go sleep in your own bed.”

You looked away and toyed with a loose thread, “I can’t.”

“Why?”

“It’s your sheets. They smell good, mine don’t smell like yours.” You replied.

“Why the hell would that matter?”

You blinked, “I don’t know, but it does.”

“That’s not my problem. Get. Out.” He said coldly.

You teared up, but wiped your eyes defiantly. 

“Fine.” You said, your voice coming out as a squeak. You stood, ripping the blankets from his mattress and grabbing the pillow before leaving without another word.

It was all he could do not to decapitate you.

\----

Extended Ending:

The next afternoon Kanda would wake to find his missing sheets folded neatly on top of his missing pillow, along with a small white note;

“Kanda,

Sorry, I get really crabby when my sleep is disturbed.

Xoxo, ___.”


	6. Sleep Deprivation

Kanda took a deep breath before throwing his door open. For a moment he was stunned, it was nearly midnight and you weren’t curled up in his bed like you usually were. He narrowed his eyes, suspecting some sort of trickery.

“I decided to spend the night elsewhere.” You said tiredly, staring longingly at his blankets. He turned to stare at you.

Your eyes held dark circles from lack of sleep and your usual hyper demeanor was replaced by one of exhaustion. 

“Good.” He grumbled, moving to enter his room.

You didn’t progress from your spot, your eyes still glued to his bed. It was so pathetic that Kanda almost considered letting you sleep there; almost.

Without another word he slammed the door on your face, leaving you to return to your room with the non-Kanda smelling sheets.


	7. Interruptions

Kanda had been leaning against the back of his chair and staring out the window of his room, lost in thought, when all of the sudden the door to his room flew open and a streak of __(h/c)___ rushed passed him before landing on his bed with a soft whoosh.

He watched, taken aback, as you snuggled into his blankets and fell right asleep. He set his jaw and returned to his thoughts, ignoring your presence entirely.

Only when you started to whisper in your sleep did he stand and drop you, once more, in the hall outside his room before slamming the door on your dazed face and the blankets that had previously adorned his bed.


	8. Habits

It had been seven months since you had arrived here. After that one night of peace and solitude not so long ago, Kanda would always enter his room and find you sleeping in his bed. Each and every time, he would have to throw you out.

It had become an almost habitual occurrence. Except that now, after being threatened so many times, you had stopped responding to his normal intimidation techniques that revolved around Mugen and pain.

He opened his door, spotting your sleeping body immediately. For a while he just stood there, staring, until you stirred. Your eyes opened sleepily, and you jumped at the sight of the silent exorcist.

“Oi! It’s not polite to stare, y’know.” You said with a voice raspy from sleep.

“You’re one to talk.” He retorted, crossing his arms but remaining in the same place.

“Aren’t you going to kick me out?” You asked, sitting up and tilting your head curiously.

He remained silent for a while before taking a seat in the chair by his desk, “No.”

You were shocked, “No?” You repeated.

“Idiot.”

You hummed in thought, cuddling the soft comforter around your shoulders. Stretching with a small yawn, you let the blanket fall away.

“I’ll be going anyway. I’m hungry.”

“Tch.” 

And with that, you left the Japanese exorcist alone in his room.


	9. Worry

You had been gone on your latest mission for almost two weeks now. It was probably the longest you’d ever been gone since you’d arrived at just shy of eight months ago. Kanda was torn between enjoyment of his solitude and another emotion, worry perhaps?

If that was indeed what he was feeling, he hated it with a burning passion. He didn’t need to have attachments; they were always severed in the end, either by death or time. Yet, you had some how created yourself a small amount of fondness in the deep recesses of his heart.

He hadn’t noticed it until now; perhaps if he had he would have nipped it in the bud a long time ago. Though, as the situation stood now he would have a hard time getting rid of it and an even harder time doing so without that infernal sting of something lost.

The thought of you laying lifeless somewhere sent a pang of pain through that spot in his heart you had made. He feared it as much as loathed it. He clenched his jaw and glanced over at his empty bed.

Denying it would be pointless at this point. He was worried about the annoying, high-spirited, little exorcist that insisted on sleeping in his bed instead of her own.


	10. Relief

You had finally returned from your mission covered in bruises, scrapes and injuries that would take various amount of time to heal. Consequently, Komui had ordered you to take two months of leave to get yourself back in good condition.

It was two in the morning when you arrived at headquarters, and you made your way blindly to the room you could find in your sleep.

The Japanese exorcist didn’t stir as you opened his door and quietly crept into his room.

You pulled the blankets up beside him and lay down, falling asleep instantly once your head rested on his pillow. A pair of charcoal eyes opened and stared down at your sleeping face.

Though he was frustrated with the relief your presence gave to his troubled mind, he decided not to wake you and tell you to get out as he had always done before. And so, the charcoal eyes closed once more and their owner drifted back to sleep.


	11. Anger Issues

Since the night he had let you sleep in his room after you’d returned, Kanda found himself even more short-tempered then usual. This was evidenced by the fact that he had nearly beaten a Finder to a pulp earlier that day.

He had been prowling around the tower, trying to release some of his pent up anger when he’d over heard the man speaking of a certain young woman by the name of ____. This Finder had been gossiping like a woman, implying that you were anything but pure in you actions; and those words would be the last things he would say for at least a month after Kanda got a hold of him.

He threw the door to his room open moodily, 

“Move over.” He growled. You jumped out of your sleep and with a quick look at his face you complied.

“What happened to you?” You asked, resting your arm tenderly on your side. 

He rubbed the temple beside his black eye; the Finder had gotten in a lucky punch. Glancing at you he ignored your question and laid down, closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

~~~  
Extended Ending:

The next morning you learned of what happened and blushed silently. You wanted nothing more then to track the long haired exorcist down and give him a kiss he wouldn’t forget, but you figured he wouldn’t appreciate that.


	12. Gazing

It had been ten months since your arrival, two more and it would be a year. Your two months of leave were spent, and Komui now gave you your first assignment since you’d returned half beaten. Kanda was to be your partner this time, and the chief of the European branch sent the two of you on your way.

As you settled into the compartment on the train, you studied his face. His black eye had long since faded, but you still remembered how he had obtained it. It brought a small blush to your face once more.

“I recall you saying it isn’t polite to stare.” He said indifferently, shifting his eyes to meet yours.

You smiled brilliantly, “I wasn’t staring. I was gazing.”

He smirked slightly, ~~the sexiest thing you had ever seen him do in the time you’d known him,~~ “Right.”

You shrugged, looking away to hide your face that had gone red as a cherry.


	13. Marriage

The people of the town you were investigating were very partial folk. They did not like untraditional happenings. And so, to avoid standing out even more then you already would be, Komui had demanded that while investigating you and Kanda would have to pose as a married couple.

You couldn’t help but find humor in the situation. Now, the two of you would actually have to share a bed to avoid suspicion.

Kanda, however, was not as pleased; but he managed to get a grip over his frustration and deal with it.

…Although, if you called him darling one more time, he could not be held accountable for his actions.


	14. Kiss

You shifted restlessly in the large bed the inn keeper provided for Kanda and yourself. Though it was very comfortable, you were used to the much smaller bed back at headquarters. 

You sighed and turned over once more.

“Would you knock that off?” Kanda grumbled from the other side of the bed.

“I’m sorry. There’s just so much room to move, I can’t get comfortable.” You whispered back, not wanting to wake any of the other tenants. He rolled over to glare at you, 

“Then come here.”

You blinked widely, “Huh?”

“Come here.” He repeated, pulling you closer to him by the waist. You blushed at the closeness and snuggled against his chest. He tensed before you suddenly found his lips on yours.

His lips were warm as you returned the kiss. All too soon it was over and he pulled away, resting his head back on the pillow. His arm tightened around your waist, and with your head tucked safely into his chest you drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	15. Attatchment

When Kanda woke up in the middle of the night not a week after the mission Komui had assigned the two of you, something undeniably idiotic had solidified in his heart and mind. He looked down at your undisturbed sleeping form. 

“____. Get up.” He said roughly, taking the blankets with him as he stood. You snapped awake at the sudden loss of warmth.

“Kanda? What the hell?” You asked, a tinge of worry in your annoyed voice. 

“Get up. We have to do something. Right now.”

You blinked, a blush creeping its way onto your face, “And what would that be, exactly?”

In a voice low and almost grave, he replied; “I’ve decided to marry you.”

You stared at the man in front of you in shocked silence. A thousand thoughts buzzed through your head, three being chief among them. 

The first being that this was defiantly the last thing you’d ever expected to come out of his mouth, let alone at three in the morning. 

The second, anger towards his assumption that you would let him decide for you, even more so that this is what he’d woken you up for at three in the morning; and third, you were going to let him. . . But not without giving him a piece of your mind.

“I. . . what the hell? You wake me at three in the morning because you’ve ‘decided’ to marry me? What makes you think I would agree to m-”

He placed a hand over your mouth to silence you, once he was satisfied that you’d shut up, he moved his fingers to intertwine in your hair. Pulling your face close to his, he whispered, "Idiot." placing his lips over yours.

And so, Kanda bound himself to you and you to him in both body and soul that night.

 

~~~

 

Extended Ending:

_As sunlight seeped into Kanda’s room from the window the next morning, you woke. You could barely contain your delight as thought struck your mind and you whispered your new husband awake with a giggle._

_Kanda’s eyes opened with a look of annoyance at having his sleep disturbed,_

_“What?”_

_“Since we’re married now, I think it’s only right that I call you by your first name.”_

_**“Hell no.”** _


	16. Chink

The two months after the night Kanda had married you flew by as if they had grown wings. The Japanese exorcist had gotten used to sharing his bed with you, and had even come to enjoy it; ~~especially now that the two of you had more to do then sleep.~~ Finding your head lying on his chest when he woke had become soothing to his nerves, and he found it somewhat difficult to feel rested when one of you left on a mission.

He was still frustrated with himself for allowing you to create this chink in his armor that he’d kept around himself for so long; but it didn’t seem to matter when his eyes locked on your sleeping form.

He closed his eyes, standing still for a moment before lying beside you and running his hand down your hair gently. Your eyes perked open and you shifted to smile at him.

“Kanda.” You whispered, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling yourself closer. He leaned his forehead against yours; 

“You’re leaving soon.” He stated, closing his eyes once more. You brushed your lips over his lightly, “Yes.”

For several moments all was silent and neither of you moved until Kanda spoke once more, 

“Try not to get yourself killed.” And with that he closed the gap between your noses, crushing his lips against yours. You sighed lightly as his hands wandered down your sides.

“Likewise.” You breathed.


	17. Uninhabited

Kanda had been avoiding sleep for several hours before he decided to trudge up to his room. It was with a stony face that he threw his door open, knowing the small form that usually inhabited his bed sheets would not be there to claim her spot.

What he did not expect, however, was for there to be no bed sheets at all- uninhabited or otherwise. He stalked over to his bare mattress and bed frame, a small white note catching his eye:

“ _Yu,_

_I was being honest when I said I couldn’t sleep without your bed sheets. You’ll get them back once the scent wears off, but expect their replacements to be gone when you do. I may be over seas, but I still have my ways; four locks and a barred window or no._

_Xoxo, your amazingly beautiful and wonderful wife, ____._

_P.S. You’ll notice that your pillow is missing as well. Now, that may have been excessive, but better safe then sorry. Love ya!_ ”

\---

Extended Ending:

Roughly three months later, Kanda walked into his room to find his stolen sheets and pillow laying atop his mattress that was yet again bare of all else. He quirked a small smirk of amusement at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (But when he got there, the mattress was bare~ Haha.)


	18. (Eight Months Later) Severed

Kanda wasn’t sure how he was reacting at this moment. He desperately wanted the armored walls around the clenching muscle of tissue inside his chest to return to the way they had been. He wanted to be able to stare into the face of death and fallen comrades and come away completely unscathed and uncaring.

Yet, he couldn’t even get himself to think after hearing what the North American Finder had said. Or, rather, not said.

It would explain the lack of stolen and returned bed sheets over the past six months. Really, that should have been what tipped him off. He should have stormed out the gates of headquarters and swam across the ocean itself after you had exceeded your normal time span before replacing your sheets.

He opened the door to his room, almost praying that his bed sheets would be missing; or that he would stumble upon a sleeping figure twisted in a nest of blankets.

His charcoal eyes were met with an empty room, and bed sheets that had remained untouched since morning. He clenched his jaw and snapped his eyes shut, breathing deeply through his nose. He waited as the unavoidable stab of loss echoed throughout his chest, gripping its icy hands around his lungs and throat. He placed his hand on Mugen and gripped the handle tightly, squeezing as if he could will the pain away through the tension of the muscles in his hand alone.

“Damn it.”

He had known this from the beginning. All attachments- _all of them_ \- were always severed in the end, either by death or time. 

_“By death. . .”_ He swallowed thickly before peeling off his shirt and lying down amongst the blankets.


	19. Pain

It had been a long, grating, and undeniably painful month. Though the Japanese exorcist kept up his indifferent façade on his face; the agonizing sting of something missing, of something lost, racked through his inmost being with every beat of his very heart. 

Though he threw himself into all the missions he could, but no amount of spilt Akuma blood could drown his sorrow or relieve his pain.

He hated himself, he hated every moment he’d let the chink in his armor grow, he hated every moment that he would find you curled up in his bed.

… But he also loved you, every word you had said, every smile, every glance, every annoying part of you; and that was what made every ~~broken and wretched~~ beat of the life-giving muscle in his chest all the more painful.


	20. Bed Sheets

Over the passed six months, all inhabitants of the European branch of the Black Order- with the exception of Lenalee- had learned to stay clear of the tall, dark haired exorcist named Kanda. Even though he appeared to be completely indifferent to everything around him, his normally short temper had become a constantly lit fuse; and everyone knew to keep their distance.

It was nearly two in the morning as Kanda walked through the halls of the Order, everyone else asleep. He was determined to be done with this pain. He had grieved for you long enough, and it was time for things to return to normal. Slowly but surely, agonizing pain gave way to a dull and sorrowful ache, one that ~~still took hold of his chest~~ didn’t inflict further injury. He knew it would take far longer for this ache to go away, if at all, but it was one he was accustomed to and he was willing to live with it.

As he reached his room he hesitated, his hand on the simple doorknob. He closed his eyes, willing the pain to remain as an ache. He was annoyed with himself; he couldn’t even open the door to his own room without being reminded of ~~you~~ her.

He slowly opened the door, stiffening with fury at the sight of someone in his room- a dead man standing, in his eyes.

Turning, the figure threw the hood of its cloak back.

Various scrapes and scratches marred the left side of your face, and your right arm hung in a sling; but there you stood. Alive. Breathing.

His breath caught in his chest as his throat thickened, forming tears in your eyes. “Yu, I-I’m so sorry.” You wept, seeing the pain that still lingered in his. 

You swiftly closed the space between the two of you and wrapped your good arm around his waist, burying your face in his chest and pressing yourself as tightly as you could against him.

“I. . . It was hell. . . I'm sorry it took me so long to come home.” You whispered, tears pouring freely from your face with a bittersweet smile that broke away as soon as it came, “I'm so sorry.”

Kanda stood still, his arms hanging at his sides as he processed the emotions running through his core. You were alive.

_You were alive._

As this finally snapped, Kanda threw his arms around your fragile form and buried his face in your hair- assuring you that in his mind there was nothing to forgive, for you were alive and breathing, existing, and he loved you with all of his being.

His heartbreaking relief pricked at his eyes, though no tears fell.

“_____.” He whispered against your skin as he ran his lips down your neck, laying you back upon his bed, breathing you in. He would never, could never, let you go again.

~~~

As the sun rose and warmed the room with thin beams of light, Kanda opened his eyes. The feeling of your warm figure against his assured him that the night before had not been a dream. He worried not about what the future would hold, deciding that for a long while he would let you rest.

After all, the only place you ever could get to sleep since you met was curled up in his bed sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
